


Reach Out and Touch Yourself

by Branch



Series: Have and Hold [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: D/s, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tournament match, Aomine calls Kuroko to blow off some steam and Kuroko thinks this has some fascinating possibilities. <span class="summary-meta">D/s Phonesex, I-4</span></p><p></p><blockquote class="teaser">
  <p>Daiki had thought it might be weird, the first time he played Kagami and Tetsu in a tournament match after the three of them started sleeping together.  More precisely, after he'd started taking orders from Tetsu, in bed.  Would it spill over?  Would any of them hesitate?  Would Tetsu look at him the way he did when he had Daiki down on the bed and begging?</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out and Touch Yourself

Daiki had thought it might be weird, the first time he played Kagami and Tetsu in a tournament match after the three of them started sleeping together. More precisely, after he'd started taking orders from Tetsu, in bed. Would it spill over? Would any of them hesitate? Would Tetsu look at him the way he did when he had Daiki down on the bed and begging?

It had taken a few turns around the arena in the cool spring air before Daiki had been able to get his mind back where it belonged, after starting to think that, but that just made his point.

And when Touou and Seirin met on the court, when he and Tetsu and Kagami all looked at each other under the bright overhead floodlights, Tetsu _had_ given them an order. But that order was, "No holding back. We all play with everything we have."

Kagami and Daiki had bared their teeth at each other. "Obviously," Daiki purred, feeling exhilaration rise, light in his chest.

And they'd hammered at each other, on the court, clawing tooth and nail for the ball, even fiercer than they'd played when they'd met in the Cup last year. It was Touou who won this time, and Daiki still felt drunk on the wild glee of it, hours later, and who cared if it was just a preliminary match?

It was Tetsu who'd brought that feeling back to him, and maybe that was why he found his fingers wandering toward his phone as he sprawled on his bed that evening, tapping up Tetsu's number.

"Are you calling to gloat?" Tetsu asked, when he answered, but he sounded amused.

Daiki laughed. "Well, I could if you want." 

He could almost hear Tetsu rolling his eyes. 

"But no. I called..." he hesitated for a long moment, but finally let the words flow. "I called to thank you. I didn't, last year."

"I didn't expect you to," Tetsu said gently. "You'd just lost."

"I'd just woken up," Daiki corrected, staring up at the slightly warped plaster of his ceiling. "I knew I should thank you for that, even then. And now..." He rolled over with a bounce and leaned on his elbows, unable to be still. "Now it's so incredible! We won, and it feels so _good_ again, Tetsu!"

"I knew there would be gloating," Tetsu teased, deadpan, but he relented when Daiki growled. "I'm glad for you. That was what I wanted for you, again."

"I have it." Daiki softened, stretching out on one side, phone against his ear. "So thank you. I'd forgotten how amazing it feels."

And maybe his voice had gotten a little husky, and maybe it wasn't a surprise when Tetsu's voice lowered too, and turned level and intent. "How _does_ it feel, Aomine-kun?"

Just that tone was enough to put a shiver through him, these days, and Daiki swallowed to hear it. "Really good, Tetsu," he murmured. "Like I'm flying."

"Do you want more?"

Anticipation tightened his body, flicking his nerves with heat. "Yes, Tetsu," he said, husky, "please."

"Take off your clothes and set your phone on speaker," Tetsu ordered softly, "and tell me when you have."

It only took a few seconds to strip off the shirt and shorts he wore around the house, and Daiki lay back down, hypersensitive to the cool folds of the sheets and blankets under him, the brush of air over his skin. He switched his phone over to speaker and laid it by his head. "I have."

"Good. Then wrap your hand around your cock and stroke yourself. Slowly."

Daiki did as he was told, breath catching at the warmth of his own fingers wrapped around him. A shudder ran through him at the slow drag of his palm over his cock. "Tetsu..."

"Slowly, Daiki." The firm command, and the intimacy of his given name, pulled a soft whine out of him as heat shot up his spine in response.

"Yes, Tetsu," he whispered, closing his eyes and stroking the hard length of his cock slowly, teeth set in his lower lip.

"Good," Tetsu praised him gently, and Daiki nearly whimpered. Every now and then he remembered that this was crazy, that he had no actual idea _why_ giving himself up to Tetsu felt so good, but the thought always drowned in the sweetness of Tetsu's approval, the heat of his control. "You're getting close, aren't you?" Tetsu asked. "I can hear it in how you breathe."

"Yes..." Daiki was panting for breath all right, taut with the effort of not rocking up into his own hand. He buried his other hand in the softness of his pillow, fingers working around it.

"Not yet." It wasn't even an order, more a statement of fact, and Daiki moaned. "Hold yourself, Daiki," Tetsu told him. "Just hold your cock and rub your thumb over your head. Slowly."

This time, Daiki definitely whimpered, shuddering with the licks of pleasure snapping through him, not quite enough to bring him off. "Tetsu, please..." He circled his thumb over the head of his cock, gasping at the hot ripple of sensation.

"Put two fingers of your other hand in your mouth." There was a smile in Tetsu's voice, the slow intent smile he got when one of his lovers started begging. "Suck on them like they were mine."

Daiki sucked two fingers down, light-headed with want, with anticipation, with the heat of being held back by Tetsu's voice alone. The sensation of his tongue around his own fingers braided together with the sensation of his fingers around his own cock until he was moaning softly.

"Very good," Tetsu told him voice turning gentle again, even tender. "I'm going to use your fingers to fuck you, Daiki. Push them deep into your ass."

Daiki moaned out loud, reaching under himself to do as Tetsu said. The stretch of his fingers made his hand tighten on his cock, and his hips bucked, sharp and involuntary. "Tetsu, please," he gasped, "please let me..."

"Don't move your other hand," Tetsu ordered, perfectly even, perfectly confident of being obeyed. "Nothing but what I allow you, Daiki. Just rub your thumb over your head and fuck yourself."

Little whines of pleasure and wanting worked their way out of Daiki's throat as he thrust his fingers into his ass and fondled the head of his cock, trembling with the way sensation built and built, hot and thrilled by Tetsu's relentless control.

"Now," Tetsu finally said, voice soft over the phone. "Now you can move your hand. Fuck yourself _hard_ , Daiki."

Daiki groaned, finally freed to pump his cock hard and fast, to let his hips snap up and down between his hands, driving himself up and up until he fell over the edge and the entire bed shuddered with him as he came. "Tetsuya!"

It took him a minute, in the aftermath, to remember that his hands did actually belong to him, and retrieve them, breath catching as his fingers slid free.

"There." Tetsu's voice was warm. "Feel more relaxed now?"

Daiki laughed, rolling over on his side toward the phone. "Yeah. A lot." He felt downright limp, after that.

"Then sleep well, Daiki," Tetsuya told him softly. "We'll see you soon."

"You too." Daiki smiled as he turned off his phone and groped for a handful of kleenex to mop up with before burrowing under his covers.

Tetsu really did take good care of him, he thought sleepily, as he turned out the light.

* * *

Tetsuya switched his own phone off speaker and smiled. "I have very demanding lovers."

Naked and hard and spread out on the bed beside him, Taiga moaned. "God, Tetsuya, please..."

Tetsuya leaned back on one elbow, his other hand working slowly over his own cock, and watched Taiga, the way he'd watched him all through that phone call, watched how he'd flushed at the sounds Daiki made and the orders Tetsuya gave. Watched how his eyes turned dark as Tetsuya touched himself, and how he'd gotten breathless when Tetsuya shook his head, forbidding Taiga to do anything but watch. "Tell me what you want," Tetsuya said now, softly.

"You," Taiga said, husky. "Let me taste you, Tetsuya..."

"Mm, that does sound good." Tetsuya settled back against the pillows and held out a hand to Taiga. "Come here, Taiga."

Familiar satisfaction curled warm in his chest as Taiga came to him at once, sliding between Tetsuya's spread legs and leaning over him. His hands slid eagerly up Tetsuya's body, but he let himself be pressed down by a hand on the back of his head and wrapped his mouth around Tetsuya's cock softly. It felt good, very good, to feel Taiga settle under his hand as he wove his fingers through Taiga's hair. The slick, wet heat of Taiga's mouth slid over him, slow and sure, following every flex of his fingers, and Tetsuya let himself lie back, supported by Taiga's hands, let himself moan openly and listened to how Taiga's breath hitched each time.

When one of Taiga's hands slid down between his own legs, and the quick rhythm of Taiga's breath turned quicker, Tetsuya smiled and let himself go, thrusting up into Taiga's mouth until pleasure broke through him, fast and bright. The deep moan that answered him made his breath catch in a soft laugh. He stroked his hands through Taiga's hair as he lay, catching his breath, eyes closed. When Taiga gasped and shuddered between his legs, he made a contented sound, sliding his fingers down to rub over Taiga's nape gently, feeling his lover relax. Taiga finally turned his head to rest against Tetsuya's hip and Tetsuya murmured, "Come up here."

When they were settled again and Taiga was wrapped around him, quiet and smiling, Tetsuya asked, "Good?"

Taiga laughed, a soft huff of breath against his shoulder. "It's always good when you finally stop teasing me."

Tetsuya ran his fingers slowly through Taiga's hair. "Should I tease you less?" He already knew Taiga needed to be held and ruled more gently than Daiki.

"No," Taiga said softly. "I like it. I like it when you let yourself be a little silly and a little evil." He curled closer around Tetsuya. "I like how it isn't that different from how you hold me all the time."

"All the time," Tetsuya agreed, sure and quiet, pleased with the way Taiga relaxed. Some day Taiga would believe, all the way down, that Tetsuya would never deny him, would not open his hands and let go. Some day. For now, he just held his lover, his partner, closer, savoring the trust they already had.

It was enough.

**End**


End file.
